


A Rescue Stuffed With Revenge

by DraceDomino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, Crying, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Evil Plans, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Large Cock, Mocking, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: When the Crystal Gems go missing, it's all left to Pearl to find out what happened to them. As she searches the woods outside Beach City, she's completely unaware that an old enemy has her in her sights...and that the next stage of a truly sinister plan is about to begin.
Relationships: pearl/jasper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Rescue Stuffed With Revenge

A Rescue Stuffed With Revenge  
-by Drace Domino

“Amethyst! Garnet!” Pearl’s hand cupped to the edge of her mouth, and she called out again in an increasing sense of desperation. “Bismuth! Peridot, are you out there?!” When there came only silence in response, as there had for the past two hours, Pearl simply hung her head and offered a pathetic whimper. “Oh, who am I kidding? If Peridot were out there, I’d be able to hear her all the way from Little Homeworld.” It was quite a distance from there to the woods that Pearl now roamed, but that sounded about right. Peridot always was on the noisy side.

A deep, pathetic sigh escaped in Pearl’s elegant voice, and she turned to slowly make her way back. The search had failed for the fifth day in a row, and she was starting to lose hope. What started as a seemingly minor threat had ballooned into something horrific, the stuff of nightmares the likes of which Pearl hadn’t seen since the days of the war. First, Peridot went out into the woods to film some footage with her portal device - something about making a video for the incoming gems at Little Homeworld. When she didn’t return within a day, Bismuth set out after her...and then Amethyst...and Garnet...and now…

Her. The only one that had been allowed to come back to the beach house, the only one that seemed like she wasn’t worth capturing. Poor Pearl had no clue just what had become of the other Crystal Gems, but with every passing night her mind spun with worse and worse possibilities. Were they shattered? Abducted to some distant point in space? Corrupted?! With Steven and Lapis off trying to bring others back to Little Homeworld and Connie off at human college, the fate of her friends - her family - rested only in the hands of Rose Quartz’s most loyal companion. And with every passing day, Pearl was breaking just a little more upon the shores of her failure.

“They...they have to be out here somewhere. There has to be some clue I’m missing!” Pearl fussed, rubbing her chin as she ambled down the center of the dirt path, looking from side to side. “Some...some branch out of place, some footprint, some piece of technology left behind…” Fretting more and more, the gem paused in her steps, making it a conscious point to take a slow, deep breath as an exercise in calming herself. She didn’t have to fall into panic and mayhem like she used to. She didn’t have to dip back into the trauma of the war and the intense worry over losing all of her friends. Her eyes closed, her arms stretched out, and she tried desperately to find her center - the one that had guided her through thousands of years of hardship.

And just when she had nearly calmed herself and was ready to tackle the next morning with a new, hopeful outlook, she heard a voice from behind her seethe with cruelty and hatred.  
“I’m sick of watching you cry in the woods, weakling.”

As Pearl spun on her heels at the sound of that voice, she was met with a sudden, fierce blow directly into her midsection - strong enough that she went flying back. As her slender frame spun through the air only to crash against a tree, Pearl managed to catch a glimpse of who it was that hit her, and everything immediately came into place. That powerful figure with a blonde lion’s mane. That flawless gem set in the space her nose would otherwise be. That smile - sadistic and furious and wild with anger - stretched nearly from ear to ear in a sign of superiority, boundless confidence, and abject sadism.

Jasper.

They were wrong to trust that she’d ever fit into the new era, and as Pearl’s tiny figure slammed against the tree and her voice erupted in a cry of pain, one thing was perfectly clear: Jasper was going to make them pay for the crime of not shattering her when they had the chance.

“J...Jas…” Pearl was struggling to her knees, still reeling from the blow to her stomach. A flick of her hand up to her gem produced her beautifully-crafted spear in a flash of light, and she used it to brace herself long enough to rise to her feet. Still, her shoulders were slumped and her dancer’s frame was staggered from the blow - she was never built to take the hits that the others could. “W...What...what did you do to them?!”

Jasper, with a truly wicked smile flashing in malicious delight, whipped forward with the same hand that she used to suckerpunch Pearl. As her fingers stretched out a handful of gems were tossed casually to the ground between them, each one landing with a heavy thud and each one making Pearl’s greatest fears all the more real. Red, blue, purple. Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst’s gems fell to the dirt between them, and even from that distance Pearl could tell they were sporting a few tiny cracks. When she looked up at Jasper in an attempt to gain some understanding - some reason for why this brute hated them so desperately when even the Diamonds had come around - she could only barely squeak out a few desperate words as tears slid down her cheeks and her throat tightened in aching regret.

“W...why did...what’s wrong wit--no!”

Pearl’s words were cut off as Jasper launched into the air like a shot, driving a dozen feet up as her helmet appeared on her forehead in a blinding flash of amber light. With a truly manic smile on her face, she started to make a beeline for the gems she had just dismissed, her body spinning so violently in mid-air that she was overtaken by energy and light. As she angled her charge straight to the tossed-aside gems, her intention couldn’t be any more clear: to shatter all three of them right in front of Pearl’s weeping, pathetic eyes.

Rose Quartz’s finest knight couldn’t allow it, and she charged forward with the last bit of strength afforded her. The stunning punch from Jasper ensured that she wouldn’t be facing that plummeting villain in a state that would lead to her victory, but maybe...maybe if she could buy some time, maybe if she hoped hard enough...after all, they’d been in more desperate situations than this! Hadn’t they?

That spinning ball of violent light charged straight down towards the trio of gemstones, and at the last second Pearl interjected herself between them, spear raised in an attempt to put an end to this madness. And to the credit of her efforts, Jasper didn’t shatter her friends...nor did she even obliterate the skinny servant gem that dared to stand against her. Instead, in the instant before contact Jasper’s spin uncurled, and she crashed down on Pearl in all of her powerful glory.

“Haaa ha ha ha!” Jasper wrenched the spear from Pearl’s hands with ease, and her foot drove hard into the other woman’s belly. She leaned forward with her considerable weight and made it a point to stomp a few times, softening up the smaller gem again and again with vicious fury. Each kick made Pearl squeal and cry from the contact, but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy the hatred of a flawless quartz soldier that had spent centuries stewing in unbridled anger. As Jasper wailed on the last remaining Crystal Gem her voice bellowed through the forest with a furious tone, the brute absolutely ravenous in her hostility. “Ohh, I’ve waited for this! I’ve wanted to make you suffer most of all, betrayer! This is for how you poisoned Pink Diamond! For how you convinced her to stay here with this human filth! For ruining everything!”

Jasper really should have been attending the post-second era support group sessions. They really did wonders for some of the Rubies.

Poor, pathetic Pearl was beaten before the battle ever truly began, and all she could do was lay there prone on the gems of Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst as she was pummelled. Happy to take the hits if it meant protecting her friends, with every strike she found herself wishing like never before that they’d make a miraculous recovery, or just over the horizon Lion would appear carrying Stevonnie and Lapis. At this point, she would’ve even taken Greg as a savior.

Unfortunate for her, there was no rescue coming, and things were only going to get worse. When Jasper grew bored of senselessly beating the smaller gem she turned her attention to her true desire - and after jabbing Pearl’s spear into the ground for safekeeping, dropped down to a knee and laid her hands against the other gem’s delicate, bruised form. Powerful fingers hooked at the clothing of the gem too weak and fatigued to fight back, and the sound they made as they were ripped carelessly away paled in comparison to the shrieks of Pearl as she was left exposed and raw.

“No, Jasper, stop! Stop, please!” Pearl’s voice was of a desperation that hadn’t left her throat in what felt like ages, and tears burned down her cheeks like fire. All that was left of her clothes were torn leggings of her pants from the thighs down, the only bits of cloth that Jasper’s lusty zeal didn’t concern itself with. Pearl’s flat dancer’s chest was left bare as was the tender folds of her pussy - and while Jasper slammed one mighty palm against her enemy’s chest to hold her flat, the other hand clearly had designs on that beckoning hole. “Don’t touch me, you monster! NO! You’ll never be forgiven for this!”

“How many times do I have to tell you Crystal Gem weaklings?” Jasper beamed, just as she stuffed that free hand into a pocket of her skintight outfit, rummaging around with a growing, predatory grin. “I’ll never be one of you. But if you don’t want me inside, maybe you’ll make an exception for...them.”

As Pearl’s eyes widened in even greater horror, Jasper revealed that from her pocket she pulled two more gems. One a flawless rainbow inset shaped like a stunted pyramid, and the other a lime green triangle with rounded edges.

“Bismuth! PeridoAAAAUUUUGH!” Pearl’s voice filled the woods with a panicked and violated shriek as Jasper, without any hesitation or warning, moved her hand down and pushed Pearl’s friends inside of her. Starting with that massive unit that was Bismuth, she worked the blacksmith’s gem as far as she could manage, naturally squeezing her fingers deeper and deeper until she was sure that going any further might make Pearl poof. The entire time, she continued pinning the sobbing gem with her opposite hand, and between her own thighs something desperately depraved was building. Once Bismuth was stretching Pearl’s pussy Peridot was an easy one to add, though just to make sure Pearl could tell they were both inside she wedged hers right in between Bismuth’s and the side of Pearl’s walls, so with every movement made she could feel Peridot grinding up against the blacksmith.

“There. See? I’m already reuniting you with your pathetic friends,” Jasper roared with laughter as her fingers yanked from Pearl’s pussy, and she slapped her enemy with an open palm, hard enough to send Pearl’s cheek to the dirt. Soon thereafter, she flipped Pearl over entirely and shoved the naked gem to her hands and knees, just as her voice filled the air with a threatening yet intensely jovial tone. “Let’s hope they don’t reform while they’re shoved inside! Although...it’d just spare me the effort of shattering you once I’m done!”

Pearl braced herself to her knees, cheek to the ground and tears lining her face. In the distance she could see Amethyst and Ruby’s gems, but there was no hope of them reforming anytime soon. All she could do was stare at the unconscious forms of her family as Jasper slid behind her and prepared to take what she thought she was owed.

The Crystal Gems had been beaten one by one, and Pearl never stood a chance. She had the distinct feeling that this was what all of her other friends went through in the moments before they were poofed, and it made her sob all the harder.

***

“No, no no no, this...this can’t be...can’t be happening, I...no…” Pearl was rambling to herself at that point, her eyes crossed and tears constantly streaming from the corners as her pussy was stretched around a cock far, far too big for a gem like her. Jasper’s impressive figure was a monstrous thing to behold even before she became corrupted, and now with some of that resilient power still lingering within her she was even bigger and bolder than ever. With one hand pressed against the back of Pearl’s head to grind her cheek into the dirt and the other grasped around the gem’s spear, she loomed forward with an intimidating presence as her cock just kept going deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

“Oh, it’s happening, weakling,” Jasper hissed with an increasingly-growing rage. The rougher she was, the crueler she fucked the other gem, the more she delighted in it. She still hadn’t managed to hilt herself inside of Pearl and already her length was pulsing in pleasure, clutched by the trembling folds of an unwilling, squirming partner. She had only barely stuffed herself halfway inside and already Pearl wasn’t sure she could handle it, especially not with Peridot and Bismuth already jammed inside of her pussy. And just when Pearl thought things couldn’t get any worse, Jasper proved that her cruelty had very few boundaries with a fierce demand that filled the air. “You’re going to tell me how much you love it, betrayer. You’re going to fill this disgusting human battlefield with screams of how much you enjoy getting fucked by your better!”

“W-What?! No, I’ll never-” her eyes suddenly went wide as Jasper lifted her arm, the same one that clutched Pearl’s spear. As it drove downward she jammed the butt of it squarely at the center of Amethyst’s dormant gem, and when she did the hairline fractures on the surface intensified. Pearl’s heart practically broke in that moment, her throat nearly as tight as the aching folds that gripped Jasper’s massive cock, and she couldn’t even manage to squeak out a response as the dominant quartz soldier continued to taunt her.

“You’re going to convince me you’re a good slutty Pearl, just like all the ones on Homeworld back in the good old days,” she practically growled, and twisted the spear from side to side, further grinding its butt against Amethyst’s already-stressed gem. “And if you do a good job, I just might let your friends recover enough so I can have the pleasure of poofing them all over again. Do you understand?”

Pearl shook, her grief and her fear all-consuming in that moment. The hatred and rage she felt for Jasper was nearly entirely replaced with concern for the other Crystal Gems, both those lying about the battlefield and the two deeply wedged inside of her aching entrance. She knew what she had to do in order to save them, to buy them some precious time, even though the mere idea of it brought revulsion to the forefront of her lips. Pearl, so often forced to stand at the sidelines for other gems that were braver, more heroic, or better sculpted...now had no other choice but to give up her own desire to scream and protest so she could sing the praises of a monster.

Things would never be the same for the poor gem after that night, even if she managed to make it until morning without getting shattered.

“P...Please...please take me!” Peal forced out a scream, her tone somewhere between an aching wail and a full-throated sob. Still, it was effort enough to please Jasper, and the dominant quartz started to push forward again. “Oh, y...yes! Yes, it’s...it’s big! It’s so big, I’m...I’m afraid I can’t take it all!”

At least that part was true. Pearl fell into a few more artificial moans of desire as Jasper fucked harder into her, pushing down to the point that her enormous cockhead nestled against where Bismuth and Peridot were jammed. She twisted her hips from side to side to grind the tip of her glistening dick against their dormant gems, further coating them in the debaucherous delight of a wild quartz gone mad. And then, as Pearl clutched the ground underneath her with trembling fingers and did her best to keep her backside lifted, she managed to continue calling out for that horrid treatment - even though every part of her was disgusted to have to do so.

“Fuck me, Jasper! You’re...you’re so much better than all the human women! Better than Bismuth!” her voice was rolling from the back of her throat as Jasper started to truly thrust, pulling back nearly to the point of popping out only to jam forward again. It pained Pearl desperate to say such a thing even while Bismuth’s gem was making a bulge in her belly every time Jasper fucked against it, but at that point the poor gem’s only recourse was to spin forward what came to mind. She could deal with the guilt later - the only job now was to endure. “You’re making me so wet, I...I can’t imagine ever feeling this good with anyone else!”

Jasper was roaring with laughter, grinning as sadistic as ever as she started to thrust even quicker. Pearl’s knees dug against the dirt as her face was pressed so flat to the ground that her pointed nose was pushed to a bend, rendered utterly helpless now not only by the wounds she suffered in battle but the massive member resculpting her nethers. The fury of a quartz soldier in the bedroom was truly legendary and Jasper was easily the most volatile and vicious that Pearl had ever even heard of - pounding forward with reckless abandon as she twisted the spear against Amethyst’s gem. She ached with power and slammed forward so hard that Pearl could feel her elbows actively digging into the dirt by the inch, and she knew that if the powerhouse so desired she could half-bury her unfortunate victim merely by the potency of her thrusts.

And Jasper fucking relished in it. Grinning as broad as could be, lines of drool escaped from the corners of her lips to make her look like a feral beast. Her member was stretching tight and tender that uninviting entrance, obliterating any of Pearl’s resistance and only pulling back when her cocktip crashed against Peridot and Bismuth. With sheer authority and dominating power Jasper jammed herself back and forth with such a weight that nearly filled the forest with the sounds of her cock plunging into that soaked slit, and she nearly would have done so if Pearl’s unwilling moans didn’t take priority to echo through the trees.

“My...my pussy feels so good! It’s so happy with you inside, Jasper!”

“I’ve never been stretched like this! I want more...please...more, more, more!”

“You’re...oh my stars, you’re...you’re making me cum!”

As the brutal fucking continued, Pearl’s mouth continued to pour forth words of praise for the ferocious foe, but as she continued they started to twist around her tongue. With the two gems bouncing around inside of her and that truly massive cock stretching her tender figure, certain things bubbled inside of Pearl that even she couldn’t bring to a halt. Her words had begun simply to appease the brutal bitch that forced her into this, but the longer Jasper fucked...the longer Pearl was forced to the dirt watching the fractures in Amethyst’s gem grow larger and larger...the more Pearl’s moans of depraved lust had a hint of honesty.

When Pearl announced that she was cumming, it wasn’t a lie. And as difficult as it was for the gem to admit as much, it was easy compared to what followed next. In the height of an unwilling yet still thrashing and squirting orgasm, as her pussy quivered and her thighs convulsed and her sensitive, tautly-drawn folds trembled, Pearl went cross eyed as she arched her head back so hard that it broke free of Jasper’s grasp, only so she could bellow a shameful statement that would haunt her for the rest of her days.

“You’re fucking me better than Rose ever did!”

Upon hearing her own voice make that horrible statement, Pearl’s eyes went glazed and white and she could practically feel her heart breaking. Still, it was a confusing sensation when combined with the spastic convulsing of her body as she gave in to the most violent climax of her life, offering absolute proof of what she just shouted. She went rigid and taut as she clung to Jasper’s cock in a shameful state, and it was all the quartz needed to push herself over the edge with a truly sadistic grin.

“...poof for me, whore,” She whispered, and unleashed her torrent in a stunning flood of spunk. Her cock was lodged all the way to the hilt and her dicktip was squeezed to Bismuth’s gem, painting it with rope after rope of sticky white cream that swirled around her and Peridot, making them bathe within her dense, thick cream. As Pearl’s pussy was flooded with the spunk of her nemesis her belly bulged and bulged, and Jasper continued to grind with sadistic delight as she tossed Pearl’s spear aside and lodged her hands on the back of the smaller gem’s shoulders. She forced her firmly to the ground, grinded her against the dirt while her cock continued to pump load after load after load, and then finally with the faintest squeak...it happened.

Poof! Pearl’s physical form suddenly disappeared, and falling against the ground was a trio of gems in a puddle consisting of gallons of thick quartz cum. Peridot, Bismuth, and now a perfectly smooth Pearl all fell to the mess with a series of wet plops, and Jasper’s cock was left free and exposed to squirt a few more streaks in her aftermath. Her dick twitched and convulsed as the quartz rested on her knees, sighing in deep, intense satisfaction as she surveyed the well-conquered battlefield.

“Ha!” She grinned, and darted her eyes from gem to gem to gem, and then finally to the mess just recently made. Without a moment’s hesitation further, she scooped her hands down to collect her prizes, stucking them into her pockets completely uncaring if she damaged them further. Why would she care if one of them accidentally shattered? She clearly had plenty of whores to spare. “You Crystal Gems are fucking worthless! I can’t believe the Diamonds gave up because of you. Pathetic.”

With that, Jasper rose to her feet, and casually tucked her cock back into her outfit. With pockets filled with unwilling gems, the brutish woman turned on a heel and started to make her way back home, leaving the battlefield abandoned. Hopefully, Lapis would come across it sooner or later and pick up a clue or two...Jasper would’ve loved to add her to the collection.

***

“And one...last...gem.” It was nearly an hour later that Jasper held up Pearl, gazing at it from side to side and grinning in sadistic fashion. When she pushed it forward an angry growl rolled from her throat, and she brought forward her other hand to slap it against a dark-skinned human backside. “Quit whining! Maybe if you weren’t so weak, you could fit them all without crying!”

There in her cave deep in the woods, far away from the eyes of others and distantly removed from any form of assistance, a middle-aged woman with brown skin and black, graying hair sobbed as yet another gem was pushed inside of her. Chained to the wall with hands above her head and her thighs forced to spread, she squinted and strained as Pearl was added to the struggle she endured. Inside of her pussy, Pearl was reunited with Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire...while Bismuth and Peridot occupied her ass, ensuring that she couldn’t take a single breath without feeling them grind inside of her. Once all seven gems were stuffed inside her mature figure, Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran glared up at her abuser, and hissed from the back of her throat.

“You’ll...you’ll never get away with this, you monster,” she swore, tears on her face as she offered the same pathetic threats as all the others. “When...when Steven sees what you’ve done to us…”

“He’ll be angry,” Jasper grinned, stepping up and dusting off her hands before hooking them once more to her outfit. She pulled it gently forward and allowed her cock to flop forward - still glistening with Pearl’s nectar and her own cum, and now starting to stiffen underneath the gaze of Dr. Maheswaran. She jammed her dick against the side of the human’s face, smearing her with a glistening mess as the mature human cringed underneath the contact. Through it all, Jasper’s voice carried a horrid cruelty...but a calculating one. “But not angry enough. He won’t be that angry until he sees what I do to your daughter, once she comes looking for you.”

The words confirmed Dr. Maheswaran’s greatest fears for the future, her eyes going wide and tears resuming to cascade down her cheeks. She had no words to express her terror at the knowledge that Connie might meet the same fate as her, yet the look on her face said it all. A simple question. A desperate question. A question from an intellectual mind trying to make some sense of this nightmare. And Jasper, in a rare moment of kindness, opted to answer that silent request just as she eased her cockhead against the human’s mouth.

“How else do you think I’m going to get my Diamond back?”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If this was an episode you were watching on YouTube, just after Priyanka learns her daughter is the next target you'd hear "CHECK OUT MORE SILLY STEVEN UNIVERSE VIDEOS RIGHT HERE! ALWAYS KEEP YOUR EYES ON CARTOON NETWORK FOR FUN FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY!"
> 
> Anyways! Happy Steven Universe finale day, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this little tale. You can follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) if you did!


End file.
